Del lado de los demonios
by JeiFarfy
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si John no se hubiera encontrado con Mike aquel día? La historia podría haber sido completamente diferente, mucho más oscura y compleja. (Johnlock / drama carcelario)
1. Por dos minutos (PRÓLOGO)

La culpa no la tuvo Mike Stamford, ni Peter Rod, ni siquiera la tuvo Marut Harut. Y, evidentemente, tampoco la tuvo John Watson.

La culpa no fue de nadie en concreto, si no de la masa humana que colapsa las ciudades. La culpa fue, en definitiva, del tráfico.

Es cierto que Peter se despertó tarde, pero anticipando que no le iba a dar tiempo a llegar al trabajo por sus medios habituales, optó por la elección más lógica: tomar un taxi a The Paper Shop. En teoría esa solución debería haberle hecho llegar a tiempo. En teoría.

Cuando Marut bajó la bandera de su taxi, jamás se imaginó que en el cruce de King's Cross con Calthorpe se iba a encontrar una retención de ocho minutos. Pero aquello no debería haber sido un problema, puesto que Marut conocía Londres como la palma de su mano, y atajó por Grayss Inn y Theobalds hasta llegar al The Paper Shop, en el siempre concurrido paseo Southampton. Pero el caso es que sí que terminó siendo un problema.

Aquel viernes, como cada viernes, Mike salió del Barts a medio día, dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo la hora que tenía hasta que comenzaran sus clases de la tarde en el Instituto de Educación UCL. Casi perdió el metro en la estación de St. Paul, pero una buena samaritana le mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que entró resoplando. Bien por Mike.

El problema no estuvo en el metro, no. Ni siquiera en su torpe tropiezo al salir en Holborn. El problema estuvo en su rutina espartana de comprar siempre el periódico a Peter. Y Peter llegó tres minutos tarde a su hora de entrada, pese a los esfuerzos de Marut. Y por mucha prisa que se dio, tardó dos minutos en atender a Mike, su cliente habitual.

Y esos dos minutos…

Esos dos minutos fueron los que tardó John Watson en pasar de largo por los jardines de Russell Square, donde cada viernes Mike se sentaba a aprovechar los últimos minutos de su descanso leyendo el periódico que le compraba a Peter.

Por tanto, aquel 29 de enero de 2010, John no se cruzó en el parque con Mike.

Mike borró de su memoria a medio plazo la conversación con Sherlock sobre un compañero de piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho, puede que tres días más tarde, al encontrarse con John en el Barts, se hubiera acordado de hablarle de Holmes. Y, aunque no hubiera cambiado demasiado los acontecimientos, al menos John habría sabido quién era Sherlock Holmes cuando escuchara su nombre meses más tarde. El buen doctor nunca olvidaba un nombre, y menos uno como aquel. Sin embargo, aquello nunca llegó a ocurrir, por lo que a nivel práctico es irrelevante.

Aquella tarde, en vez de con Mike, John se encontró con un viejo conocido del ejército: Daniel Blanch. Daniel partía al día siguiente a su nuevo trabajo y se estaba despidiendo de los bares de la zona. Watson comentó mientras tomaban una cerveza que, con el escaso sueldo de capitán retirado, no se podía seguir permitiendo vivir en Londres. Era irse fuera o buscar trabajo. O las dos cosas, preferiblemente.

Entre pinta y pinta, Daniel le ofreció irse con él. Tardaría muy pocos días en tomar la decisión de marcharse a Everthorpe. Allí consiguió un nuevo puesto, con buenos compañeros, muchos de ellos del ejército, y bastante adrenalina diaria para su adicción al riesgo. Según pasaban los días, descubrió que el dolor de su pierna se iba paliando poco a poco, pese a que ser celador en una cárcel privada no era su trabajo soñado.

Por su lado Sherlock, tras veinte minutos esperando a ver cómo se marcaban las contusiones de la fusta en un cadáver, resolvió el caso que tenía entre manos. Simple. Básico. Un Cuatro. Aburrido. Sin nada que hacer, ni un compañero nuevo de piso en que pensar, entró en una espiral autodestructiva de aburrimiento.

Muy autodestructiva.

Tal vez, si hubiera sabido que al día siguiente Lestrade le iba a llamar para consultarle sobre los casos de los suicidios en serie, nunca hubiera recurrido aquella misma madrugada al alijo secreto que guardaba en el mango de cuerno de la lupa que había sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, Sherlock era capaz de ver muchas cosas, pero no el futuro. Y mucho menos con una jeringuilla hipodérmica colgando del brazo.

La Señora Hudson fue quien le encontró en el suelo de la cocina, prácticamente ahogado en su propio vómito. Sin unas pautas claras de actuación, sólo se le ocurrió llamar a la policía. Eran las siete de la mañana, y Lestrade aún no había comenzado su turno. Si hubiera ocurrido una hora más tarde, Greg seguramente hubiera sido capaz de proteger a Sherlock. O más posiblemente, Sherlock ya hubiera estado muerto en el suelo de la cocina.

En cualquier caso, aquello no ocurrió, y el inspector que estaba de guardia aquella noche había sido agraciado por el detective consultor en varias ocasiones con alguno de sus amabilísimos y siempre oportunos comentarios. Así que se le abrió el cielo y vio brillar sobre su cabeza la posibilidad de emplumarlo por posesión y, debido a la cantidad incautada (el cuerno tenía más capacidad de la esperada), también por tráfico de estupefacientes.

Y Mycroft, el Gobierno Británico, el Hermano Listo, la Mano en la Sombra… decidió que aquellas manos en la sombra debían lavarse. Su hermano ya había recaído muchas veces, y no había sido capaz de salir de su adicción. Concluyó que, si unos meses entre rejas no le quitaban las ganas de seguir consumiendo, posiblemente nada lo haría.

Así que movió sus hilos para que la desintoxicación y el posterior arresto domiciliario a la espera del juicio se realizaran centros no penitenciarios. Pero más allá de eso, no ayudó legalmente a Sherlock, ni intentó evitar el justo castigo que la ley tenía que deparar. Cuando salió la sentencia unos meses más tarde, lo único que se dignó a hacer el Gran Hermano, fue a solicitar el cambio de asignación de la cárcel pública de Brixton a The Wolds, que era un penal privado, donde el trato a los internos, según decían, parecía ser más «humano».

Y la culpa de todo esto, evidentemente, fue del tráfico.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¡Feliz 2017! Este año, como habéis sido buenos, y la BBC nos ha honrado con una nueva temporada de Sherlock, os quiero regalar este nuevo fic en el que ando trabajando. Es un proyecto a largo plazo, que promete ser extenso, un tanto oscuro y un bastante angustioso.**

 **Os contaré un secreto: soy de esas autoras que procuran por todos los medios ceñirse al canon de las series sobre las que shipea. Adoro la documentación y, dentro de lo posible, mi ideal son esos fics que podrían situarse entre capítulos y encajar perfectamente con la trama original.**

 **Y dicho esto... en este caso me he pasado todas mis preferencias por el forro y aquí me tenéis, escribiendo un fic sobre una versión alternativa a todo lo que pasa en el Sherlock de la BBC, obviando cualquier hecho desde el minuto cero de la temporada uno. No obstante, me he propuesto el reto de que sea todo lo canon posible. Todo lo referencial y cronológica que me permita este mundo alternativo, de manera que sea creíble y que lleguéis a pensar que la historia pudiera haber ocurrido de esta manera.**

 **¡Ah! ya lo dije en el resumen previo, pero esto va a ser un JOHNLOCK con todas las de la ley. Habrá lemon, y posiblemente sexo no consensuado (Leñes, que están en una cárcel. Ya sabéis lo que pasa en esos sitios). Eso sí, también va a ser largo y va a costar que la relación Sherlock/John despegue... ¡Pero es que el contexto no ayuda demasiado! ¿Verdad?**

 **Por descontado, los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia, en su mayoría, no son míos. De hecho, son de la BBC, de Moffat, de Gatiss… y de sí mismos. Y generalmente suelen hacer lo que les da la gana sin tener en cuenta a quien escribe el fic. A mí me sorprenden muy a menudo mandando a tomar por saco mi idea inicial :)**

 **Dicho esto, me encantaría tener vuestras opiniones: ¿Cómo pensáis que se va a desarrollar la historia? ¿Qué esperáis de los personajes? ¿Son creíbles sus actitudes? Me encantan las reviews, y sin ellas todos los fanfickers estaríamos tristes y deprimidos, ¿verdad? ¡Así que no os cortéis! Os responderé a todos los comentarios, porque sois lo mejor ;)**


	2. El ingreso

La furgoneta azul se detuvo en frente del edificio principal y la puerta izquierda del copiloto se abrió de golpe. Un guardia de seguridad bajó del vehículo y se dirigió a la parte de atrás para abrir la compuerta brindada.

Un zapato John Lobb acarició el suelo, seguido de inmediato por el sonido característico de un paraguas al ser utilizado como bastón. Cuando estuvo fuera de la furgoneta, Mycroft alisó metódicamente su traje de tres piezas con una expresión de disgusto. Cuatro horas de viaje dentro de un furgón policial era, sin duda, tiempo suficiente como para agotar su paciencia.

–Lo que hago por ti, hermanito –dijo, y se quedó mirando cómo el guardia de seguridad ayudaba a bajar a un Sherlock esposado del vehículo.

Lo que estaba a punto de quebrar la finísima pátina de flema británica que le quedaba, era la actitud de su hermano. En todo el trayecto de Londres a Everthorpe, sólo se había dignado a responder con monosílabos a sus muchos intentos de mantener una conversación productiva.

Y Mycroft no era de los que malgastaban cuatro horas sólo para disfrutar de la agradable compañía de un ser humano si no había un fin claro y ventajoso en el horizonte.

La supervivencia de Sherlock era su fin en este momento.

En este caso, había intentado hacer comprender a su hermano que su actitud habitual no iba a tener buena acogida en el lugar en el que iba a pasar el próximo año y medio. Ironía, prepotencia, displicencia… no eran plato del gusto ni de vigilantes ni de reclusos. De los primeros podían acarrearle la retirada de privilegios, aislamiento y ampliación de condena. De los segundos… Mucho se temía que las represalias no bajarían de la paliza en los pasillos en el mejor de los casos, y en el peor de una salida antes de tiempo con los pies por delante.

Tenía contactos. Claro que tenía contactos. El alcaide y el administrador comían de su mano: había tenido cuatro meses para trabajar en ello. Pero sus contactos en HMP Wolds no estaban situados donde su hermano realmente los necesitaba: no tenía poder entre los grupos de presos, ni tenía comprados a los guardias asignados a su ala. Los sistemas de seguridad eran circuitos cerrados, por lo que ni siquiera podía poner a alguno de sus empleados a vigilar las cámaras de la prisión.

En HMP Wolds, el Gobierno Británico estaba ciego y sordo.

Por eso era imprescindible hacerle entender a su hermano lo vital que resultaba ser discreto, invisible e insignificante. No destacar. No deducir. No insultar. No ser «Sherlock», en pocas palabras.

Y lo peor es que sabía que aquello iba a ser imposible.

Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió que aquello le daría una lección a Sherlock. Había esperado que le condenaran un máximo de seis meses, de los cuales ya habría cumplido cuatro bajo arresto domiciliario previo a la sentencia en la clínica de desintoxicación. Dos meses de cárcel hubieran sido manejables, y hasta provechosos para el detective.

Pero el juez consideró que, aparte de los irrefutables cargos de posesión de más de treinta gramos de cocaína sin adulterar, los cargos de tráfico de estupefacientes también eran obvios. La fiscalía apoyó dichas acusaciones con la innegable intencionalidad de su distribución: en su casa encontraron materiales y reactivos más que de sobra para montar un pequeño laboratorio químico de procesado y distribución de droga.

Los abogados poco pudieron hacer para justificar aquellos materiales como parte del trabajo del detective consultor. Y menos cuando, al preguntar a Sherlock en el juicio, este admitió más que ofendido que por supuesto que contaba con los conocimientos químicos necesarios para tratar aquella cocaína. De hecho, se jactó de ser capaz de cortarla de un modo más económico y menos dañino para la salud que los «quimicuchos» a los que pagaban los cárteles.

Y ahí firmó su propia sentencia. Los dos años de prisión le parecieron incluso poco para lo que podría haber sido tras la intervención de su hermano.

Ahí estaban los dos Holmes, ante la puerta principal de The Wolds, la prisión en la que Sherlock iba a pasar, mínimo, el próximo año y medio. Y eso si mostraba buena conducta.

¿Buena conducta? ¡JA! Mycroft se rio amargamente por dentro.

Sería más tiempo, seguro.

Su hermano estaba de pie a su lado, mirando la anodina fachada de ladrillos con una expresión neutra y vacía. La reconoció como su ensayada «cara de sociópata» y era la fachada que utilizaba para poner una capa más de protección a su alrededor cuando se encontraba en un ambiente marcadamente hostil. Esa capa hacía que todo a su alrededor le resbalara… temporalmente.

Cuando era pequeño también era la expresión que ponía las semanas antes de tener una crisis de ansiedad. Y más recientemente, era la expresión previa a una sobredosis.

–Yo te dejo aquí, Sherlock –dijo el mayor, y miró a su hermano dejando caer todas sus propias capas: la capa de la dignidad, la de la superioridad, la del qué dirán, la capa de la rivalidad entre hermanos y la del demostrar quién era el más válido. Sólo quedó en sus ojos una honda preocupación y un atisbo de cariño.

El detective se giró hacia él, cruzando sus miradas por primera vez desde que salieran de Londres. Su rostro seguía impávido.

–Ponme ojos, Mycroft.

Sólo dijo eso, antes de girarse y empezar a andar hacia la puerta principal.

La frase fue completamente incomprensible para los dos guardias que le flanqueaban, pero no así para el pelirrojo. Sherlock también tenía miedo. Le estaba pidiendo a su hermano mayor, suplicando más bien, que le cubriera las espaldas. Que le mantuviera vigilado. Que cuidara de él.

Mycroft tragó con dificultad el nudo que aquellas palabras le habían dejado en el pecho.

–No… no sé si podré. Lo intentaré –musitó, sabiendo que su hermano aún le escuchaba–. Cuídate, por favor. Por lo que más quieras. Cuídate.

––

Cuando le dejaron sentarse a comer en su celda temporal dentro del pabellón de ingresos, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que habían pasado dos horas y apenas tenía recuerdos del proceso de admisión.

Dejando la exigua ración a un lado, se internó en los salones de su Palacio Mental. Sintió que todo aquello que veía en sus recuerdos no le había pasado a él. Era como si viera una película en tercera persona, pero era una película de dibujos animados: no había detalles, ni pistas, ni ningún indicio que le permitiera analizar nada.

Cuando sus dos escoltas de ridícula corbata le dejaron delante del arco detector de metales, dejó de deducir todo lo que le rodeaba. Visto en retrospectiva podría decirse que comenzó a formar parte de algo más grande que él, y que no le tenía en cuenta como persona. Era como si una gigantesca mano invisible le fuera llevando a través de un proceso, como a un muñeco, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Suponía que aquella sensación iba a ser muy común en los próximos meses.

La Gigante Mano Invisible le llevó primero a dar su nombre, sacarse tres fotos (de frente y de ambos perfiles) y a facilitar sus huellas dactilares. Las manos de la celadora que le tiznó los dedos estaban frías y húmedas, como un pez. Aquel contacto le produjo una nausea, pero le ofrecieron agua y se le pasó pronto.

Después, la Gigante Mano Invisible le llevó hasta un escritorio pequeño y destartalado, donde un hombre también pequeño y destartalado y de corbata ridícula, le tomó los datos para abrir su expediente de prisión. Aquello que Sherlock no respondía, el hombrecillo lo copiaba del informe que habían traído con él en la furgoneta, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Este tío es tonto o qué? –había preguntado el funcionario a la asistente de dedos fríos después de que no respondiera a cuatro preguntas seguidas.

–Ciento noventa y dos –susurró el detective, sin apartar la vista del suelo.

–¿Cómo dice?

–Ciento noventa y dos. Es mi cociente intelectual. Por encima del de Isaac Newton. No es real, por supuesto. Debería ser bastante más alto, pero los test de IQ tienen en cuenta las nociones de conocimientos generales que, personalmente, considero innecesarias y olvidables. –Su voz siguió siendo un susurro monótono. Su vista siguió anclada al suelo. –Así que la respuesta es «no». No soy tonto.

El funcionario volvió a fruncir el ceño sin responder. Finalmente alzó la vista.

–Bien, Ciento Noventa y Dos, ya hemos terminado con esto. Ahora entra ahí, que te toca reconocimiento médico. Supongo que con tu IQ ya sabrás lo que eso significa. –Una sonrisa maligna, pequeña y destartalada, se dibujó en la comisura de su boca.

La Gigante Mano Invisible le hizo cruzar la puerta de cristal esmerilado. También le hizo dejar sus pertenencias en una bandeja, quitarse el abrigo y toda la ropa menos la interior. Le hizo alzar los brazos mientras otras manos, esta vez enguantadas, le cacheaban por encima de la ropa que le quedaba. También le manosearon en el cabello, deshaciendo sus rizos y dando dolorosos tirones con el látex. Le hizo abrir la boca mientras otro dedo enguantado hurgaba en sus encías y bajo la lengua. Le hizo quitarse la ropa interior para que el mismo dedo enguantado que había estado en su boca palpara su miembro y se introdujera en su interior. Fue brusco, humillante y bastante molesto. Encogiéndose de hombros, supuso que las instituciones privadas ahorraban en materiales prescindibles, como el lubricante.

Hasta ese instante, aquel reconocimiento había sido de todo menos «médico». Los responsables de su cacheo, eran obviamente personal penitenciario sin conocimientos médicos.

No obstante, la Gigante Mano Invisible no tardó demasiado en llevarle a una salita aledaña, donde una doctora titulada le realizó un examen médico de verdad, con mucho más tacto y profesionalidad. En ese momento, se sorprendió queriendo comenzar una conversación con aquella mujer. Supuso que había sido la tensión del ingreso lo que le había hecho buscar la normalidad de un diálogo; era la naturaleza humana. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente desnudo, tan solo cubierto por sus bóxers grises. Bajó la cabeza y siguió en un silencio sumiso, donde sólo hablaba para responder a preguntas directas.

–Le voy a hacer un análisis, señor Holmes. ¿Ha estado expuesto en los últimos meses a posibles fuentes VIH? Tatuajes, piercings, jeringuillas, sexo esporádico sin protección…

–Oh, por favor… –bufó ante la pregunta.

–Es relevante que lo sepamos. Los análisis nos dir…

–Los análisis les dirán si contraje el VIH hace más de seis meses, pero el período ventana es de entre dos semanas y seis meses, tiempo en el que el virus podría estar en mi sistema y no salir en las pruebas. Casi la totalidad de la gente tiene anticuerpos tras tres meses desde la práctica de riesgo. Lo sé – murmuró sin respirar–. Mi exasperación se debe a su obvia incapacidad para la observación: es evidente que no llevo tatuajes y piercings porque estoy prácticamente desnudo y está mirando mi ficha, y si llevara metal en el cuerpo el arco de la entrada se habría encendido como un árbol de navidad. Sobre las jeringuillas, justo en esa página que tiene delante dice que llevo limpio cinco meses, con pruebas realizadas cada semana. A no ser que en el centro de desintoxicación reciclaran sus jeringuillas para realizar las extracciones, sería mala suerte que justo me tocara a mí ser ese mínimo porcentaje de personas que necesitan seis meses para desarrollar anticuerpos. En cualquier caso, el material que utilizo para el autoconsumo de estupefacientes siempre está esterilizado y es exclusivo para mi uso personal.

La doctora se le quedó mirando un instante, mientras terminaba de rellenar un tercer vial de sangre.

–¿Y el sexo? –preguntó, cuando le quedó claro que Sherlock no pensaba continuar con su monólogo. El moreno frunció el ceño.

–No es mi área.

Un guardia entró sin llamar, y dejó al lado de Sherlock una pila de ropa para el nuevo recluso, preguntando si se lo podía llevar ya. Mientras él se vestía como un autómata, la mujer se acercó a la puerta, llevándose al guardia del brazo para poder conversar con un poco de intimidad.

–Parece que está en shock –dijo. Las palabras se escuchaban sin problemas–. Dejadle un rato de descanso antes de La Charla, o no va a enterarse de nada.

El guardia asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que el moreno terminara de vestirse.

Pantalones largos azul petróleo. Bien de largo. Demasiado anchos.

Camisa azul celeste de manga larga. Enorme y corta de mangas.

Calcetines blancos. Nuevos. Ninguna queja.

Bambas negras con la suela blanca. Horribles. Ofensivas. Pero al menos no le hacían daño.

El resto del montón incluía tres mudas de ropa interior, dos camisetas blancas de manga corta, dos camisas de manga corta y un cambio adicional de lo que llevaba puesto. Aparte, también había un pantalón corto del mismo color que el que llevaba y que no pensaba estrenar ni loco. Mentalmente lo situó en el mismo lugar del infierno en el que deberían estar las bambas.

El guarda añadió al montón una caja con las pocas pertenencias que le iban a permitir conservar: un cuaderno sin espiral, un lápiz y una cajetilla mediada de Pall Mall. Le acompañó hasta una celda abierta con paredes de cristal, y le dijo que se quedaría allí una hora. En seguida le trajeron un sándwich y un vaso de plástico con agua.

Poco a poco había ido saliendo del estupor en el que se había sumido durante todo el proceso. Consideró que aquel era un buen momento para recomponerse y analizar con calma los acontecimientos.

Y allí estaba, en su Palacio Mental, viendo pasar ante sus ojos las dos horas más absurdas y a la vez determinantes de su vida.

Decidió que aquel era el punto en el que debía tomar las riendas y comenzar a comportarse como la persona que pretendía ser dentro de prisión. ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Ser él mismo o pasar año y medio fingiendo ser otra persona, una más acorde al entorno? Era un maestro del disfraz, pero no estaba acostumbrado a estar de incógnito por más de tres días. Las veces que lo había hecho había terminado francamente agotado y con ganas de asesinar a alguien.

Entonces, la solución era obvia: sería él mismo.

Iban a matarlo.

Mycroft había tenido toda la razón: no se podía meter en una cárcel siendo él mismo. Debía cuidar cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras al máximo. Al menos los primeros días, mientras se hacía un hueco en la vida presidiaria. Suponía que no habría demasiado problema en desfogarse un poco con los carceleros, pero tendría que tener mucho cuidado con los reclusos.

Internet no tenía información útil sobre HMP Wolds: no había planos, guías ni fotografías útiles de las instalaciones. Había estado mirando los días previos y suponía que esa información se mantenía oculta para evitar posibles percances. Sólo contaba con la foto aérea de Google y algunas imágenes tontas de zonas y procesos para visitantes. No obstante, conocía a la perfección el sistema de ingreso de las penitenciarías británicas, ya que era un estándar a cumplir en cualquiera de ellas.

Había pasado la peor parte. En breve le llevarían a realizar una entrevista con el psicólogo, los educadores y los trabajadores sociales. De esa entrevista tendría que salir conociendo todos los procedimientos básicos de la penitenciaría: Horarios, obligaciones, sistemas de incentivos y castigos, esparcimiento, derechos, visitas, solicitudes… Y en ese momento ya tendría una visión global de a lo que se iba a enfrentar.

En su cabeza, sólo existía un miedo atroz al que no hacía más que dar vueltas: el ABURRIMIENTO.

El aburrimiento era el porqué de que estuviera allí; la causa de todo lo censurable que había hecho en su vida.

No había querido pensar demasiado en ello, pero cada segundo le estaba llevando a chocarse de bruces con la dura y cruel realidad de que el aburrimiento era como una mochila muy pesada que todo preso arrastraba en la cárcel. Y él se aburría muchísimo más que cualquiera.

Y el aburrimiento le hacía hacer cosas. Cosas malas: Hablar de más, estar irritable, tomarla con los que le rodean… consumir drogas… Y encontrar droga en los penales era más fácil que en la calle, y más barato, si hacía caso a lo que se decía en internet.

Con droga y aburrimiento juntos, no sabía cómo iba a evitar sucumbir.

Por otro lado estaba el sistema de incentivos: el buen comportamiento conllevaba ciertos privilegios. Visitas, ropa propia, televisión en las habitaciones y, lo más importante, la posibilidad de comprar libros.

Pero para eso tendría que ser muy, muy bueno. Y el aburrimiento le hacía ser muy, muy malo.

Era una gran bola de nieve, una pescadilla que se mordía la cola. No saber qué iba a hacer para pasar tantísimas horas sin hacer nada le estaba matando por dentro.

Una voz llegó hasta los pasillos de su Palacio Mental, y Sherlock parpadeó, encontrándose frente a él a una guardesa que llevaba llamándole un rato. Le llevó sin miramientos hasta una cómoda salita de reuniones, donde pasó las siguientes dos horas conversando sobre sus expectativas y su adaptación al presidio. Las miradas de los presentes eran frías y profesionales, y Sherlock agradeció aquello: sabía cómo tratar con ese tipo de miradas.

Justo antes de salir, el psicólogo se acercó hasta él. Era un hombre joven, de unos treinta años. Le había dicho su nombre, pero como había hecho con el resto de funcionarios, lo había borrado prácticamente al instante. Durante la entrevista se había notado claramente que su interés por el nuevo reo había ido en aumento. Era un interés profesional, pero muy emocional. Sherlock ya lo había visto antes en varios psicólogos cuando trataban su caso. Suponía que debía resultarles fascinante.

–Holmes, ya son las cuatro de la tarde –dijo, y el moreno alzó las cejas al saber que se habían marchado cinco horas desde su llegada–. Si lo prefieres, puedes pasar la noche en el módulo de ingreso, o ir a tu celda definitiva y conocer las instalaciones hoy mismo.

–Sherlock, por favor. Holmes es mi hermano –dijo, con una mueca torcida. El psicólogo sonrió levemente en respuesta–. Dicen que la mejor manera de quitar una tirita es de golpe. Alargarlo no va a servir de nada, así que iré a mi celda definitiva, si no le importa.

–No hay problema. Espera aquí y te traerán los papeles. Mañana te asignaré a un residente para que sea tu guía durante los primeros días –le explicó con calma–. Si tienes cualquier problema, puedes contar conmigo.

–Ajá.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de añadir algo más, pero pareció pensárselo un momento y se marchó, dejándole solo en aquella austera sala de reuniones.

Apareció la misma guardesa que le había traído, y depositó dentro de la caja que culminaba el montón de ropa una carpeta con información sobre el centro. Sin mediar palabra, le tendió una hoja, y Sherlock la leyó con rapidez.

–Je, el mundo está lleno de coincidencias –dijo para sí mismo el moreno, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

Y sin más, se internaron en el módulo B, dirigiéndose hacia su nueva celda: la doscientos veintiuno.


	3. La primera noche es la más dura

John barrió con la mirada el patio cubierto, con aire aburrido. Estaba siendo un turno muy tranquilo.

Y los turnos tranquilos no solían traer nada bueno.

De repente, algo ocurrió.

El cambio fue intangible pero evidente, y se extendió entre los grupos de reclusos como una ola. Comenzó con pequeños giros de cabeza, luego miradas, después susurros que enseguida se convirtieron en conversaciones y pasaron a los comentarios en voz alta: había llegado uno nuevo.

Siempre que entraba un recluso sucedía lo mismo. Era evidente que los novatos tenían miedo y una gran incertidumbre, pero lo que a John siempre le sorprendía era que la gran masa formada por el resto de los presos también sentía lo mismo: miedo e incertidumbre.

La vida en la cárcel era un delicado entorno que se mantenía en pie teniendo muy claro dónde encajaba cada miembro. El sutil equilibrio de poder, temor y favores era tan endeble que a menudo una simple mirada podía hacer que todo el ecosistema se tambaleara. Por eso, cada nuevo recluso suponía la intrusión de una variable distinta, de más inseguridad y dudas. Los que dominaban el hábitat se veían amenazados al no saber en qué lugar de la cadena se iba a situar el novato, y los que estaban abajo tenían pánico a que un nuevo líder llegara y fuera más opresor que el actual. Se aferraban con uñas y dientes al dicho de que _más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer_.

Por tanto, la defensa de todos los miembros del ecosistema ante el invasor era atacar e intentar situarle en el lugar donde menos daño pudiera hacer: en lo más bajo de la pirámide.

John se giró hacia la puerta de entrada para analizar al recién llegado. Era extraño que se incorporara por la tarde. Lo normal es que lo hicieran por la mañana, tras el desayuno, cuando se desarrollaban las actividades y trabajos. Era el mejor momento, puesto que las bandas estaban divididas y no se retroalimentaban las unas a las otras a la hora de proferir insultos.

Cuando distinguió la figura desconocida, sus ojos se abrieron con un poco de sorpresa. Estaba claro que aquel hombre no era un habitual de las cárceles: andaba erguido, con la barbilla alta y el cabello rizado en perfectos bucles. Su rostro era afilado y serio, sin el más leve atisbo de miedo. En todo caso, podía ver una leve displicencia mientras recorría con aquellos ojos curiosos al resto de los reos.

Debía ser el único preso que llevaba la camisa abotonada hasta el cuello, y le pareció que lucía el uniforme de presidiario como si fuera un traje de Armani. Se dio cuenta de aquello cuando comenzó a pasearse lentamente por el patio, mirando con demasiada intensidad a todos los reclusos. En seguida los comentarios e insultos empezaron a volar en su dirección, pero él los ignoró. Los novatos normalmente miraban a escondidas, o no miraban. Nunca jamás metían sus ojos hasta la cocina, como estaba haciendo éste.

El ecosistema se tambaleó.

–¿Qué miras, pijo de mierda? –Uno de los _chavs_ alzó dos dedos en su dirección. Sus compañeros corearon sus burlas y amenazas. Ni un leve gesto alteró los rasgos de alabastro del moreno.

Al pasar junto a la zona de deportes, detuvo un segundo su marcha para mirar cómo parte del grupo de _dagos_ jugaba un partido de fútbol contra los irlandeses. Fue evidente que sus ojos se anclaron en el portero éstos últimos, un joven altísimo y fibroso que estaba jugando sin camiseta, y que no se tomó nada a bien el escrutinio.

–¿Te gustan los pelirrojos, Ricitos? Porque puedes venir y comerme la polla. Ahí también tengo el pelo naranja –gritó, mientras se agarraba con fuerza la entrepierna. El novato bufó con prepotencia, alzó más la barbilla y siguió andando.

Su inmutable expresión sólo se alteró al pasar al lado de los residentes que estaban con los juegos de mesa. Una de las comisuras de sus labios se alzó levemente al contemplar cómo dos presos echaban una partida de ajedrez.

Y de pronto, aquellos ojos curiosos se detuvieron en John.

Fue un instante, pero notó cómo sus pupilas atravesaban su alma. El escrutinio barrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, para clavarse finalmente en sus ojos. Y vio como el moreno sonreía.

Dio cuatro largas zancadas hasta situarse a su lado y, lentamente, sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de su camisa azul.

–¿Podrías darme fuego, Doc? Me han dicho que los mecheros los custodian los celadores –dijo, y su voz fue profunda y vibrante. John se llevó automáticamente la mano al pantalón para sacar un encendedor y darle fuego. Cuando el moreno se acercó, pudo escuchar cómo le susurraba entre dientes mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano, aparentemente para hacer pantalla contra el aire y encender el cigarro con mayor facilidad–. Va a haber una reyerta en breve. Los chicos de las gorras van armados y pretenden atacar a los de procedencia mediterránea que están en las canchas cuando termine el partido. Díselo a tus compañeros para que estén al tanto.

Encendió su cigarro de una calada, le guiñó un ojo y, dando media vuelta, se fue a sentar al lado de los que jugaban al ajedrez.

No volvió a mirarle.

John se quedó parado, con el mechero en la mano. Cuando se dio cuenta, lo guardó en el bolsillo y esperó un par de minutos para apartarse y dar aviso al centro de control. No dijo quién era su informante: los chivatazos eran habituales en la cárcel y se los solía tener en cuenta, pero dudaba que le hicieran caso si el soplo venía de un recluso que no llevaba ni diez minutos dentro del penal.

John Watson se la jugó.

Se la jugó por un delincuente del que no conocía ni el nombre. Un tipo que sabía que era doctor. Y si había sabido eso, ¿por qué no iba a ser verdad en el resto? La verdad es que se había sentido completamente desnudo: la información en prisión es poder, y aquel individuo sabía demasiado sobre él. No le gustaba para nada aquella sensación.

Pero lo más importante es que se la jugó y ganó, porque cuando recluyeron en sus celdas hasta la cena a todos los penados y cachearon a los _chavs_ , incautaron ocho pinchos de entre diez y veinte centímetros y varios objetos contundentes. Más que suficiente para matar a varios de los _dagos_ si hubieran llegado a cruzarse.

Aquella tarde, cuando aún se estaban registrando las últimas celdas de los _chavs_ , y antes de la hora de la cena, John tuvo la oportunidad de revisar el expediente del nuevo recluso.

–Sherlock Holmes, 221 –murmuró, dedicándole unos minutos a absorber la información del documento: Consumo y tráfico, cómo no. El noventa por ciento de los presidiarios estaban en The Wolds por problemas con las drogas. Por el tipo de sustancia incautada le resultó curioso que le hubieran derivado a una cárcel para presos del tipo C, pero los caminos de la ley eran inescrutables.

Se dirigió hacia la segunda planta del bloque B, pidió a Control que desbloqueara la celda doscientos veintiuno y entró sin pensarlo dos veces.

Encontró a Holmes sentado en el borde de la litera de abajo, con las yemas de los dedos unidas y la barbilla apoyada en las manos. Los codos en las rodillas. Los ojos cerrados.

–¿A qué debo tu visita, Doc? –preguntó, sin abrir los ojos.

John, muy lejos de amedrentarse, apretó los dientes e irguió la espalda.

–Levántese –dijo con firmeza, intentando remarcar con el trato distante el abismo que existía entre reo y celador.

Los ojos cerrados se abrieron y le miraron, alzando una ceja en el proceso. A los pocos segundos, se puso en pie, pero la cadencia de sus gestos distaba mucho de trasmitir preocupación.

Su actitud displicente estaba consiguiendo alterar la infinita paciencia de John. Algo dentro de él le hizo sujetar el cuello de la camisa de preso y empujarle contra la pared al lado de la litera, en el ángulo que tenía menos visibilidad desde el exterior.

–Bien, Holmes –musitó con los dientes apretados. Utilizó su antebrazo derecho para presionar las clavículas del moreno e inmovilizarlo contra el muro. Respiró hondo para calmarse y atemperar su voz–. Tiene poco tiempo hasta que mi compañero venga a buscarme. Y quiero salir de esta celda tranquilo y sabiendo todo lo que necesito saber. ¿Cómo supo lo de la reyerta? ¿Por qué me lo contó a mí? ¿De qué me conoce?

Sherlock se tomó un instante para mirar fijamente a los ojos del guardia, y pareció tomar una decisión. Seguía parcialmente inmovilizado, pero alzó sus manos para poder acompañar sus palabras con una serie de gestos que bailaron a los costados de John. Parecía ser del tipo nervioso.

–Por favor, Doc. Cuando me acerqué a ti daba por hecho que ya os habríais dado cuenta de lo de la pelea. Era tan obvio que hasta vosotros podríais haberos fijado: eran el grupo más lejano a la cancha, y aun así eran los únicos que no quitaban la vista del partido. Las miradas no eran de interés precisamente, e iban acompañadas de movimientos de las manos a lugares evidentes de ocultación: frotarse las muñecas, llevarse un pulgar a las gomas de la ropa interior, palmadas en las pantorrillas... Y no había un solo miembro que no llevara algo en los bolsillos. Por las marcas en la tela, eran objetos pesados –dijo, sin pararse un segundo a respirar–. Es francamente lamentable que los funcionarios de una prisión no sepan detectar este tipo de incidentes. ¿Qué tipo de formación os dan? Y yo que pensaba que el Yard bajaba la media estatal…

–Holmes, ¿está insultando a un celador?

–¡Oh, por Dios! Nada más lejos de mi intención. No es un insulto, es una descripción. –La mirada de advertencia de John fue tan afilada, que Sherlock se dio cuenta de que era el momento de hacer lo posible por desviar su atención–. Siguiente pregunta: ¿por qué tú y de qué te conozco? De nada, Doc. Pero estuve observando al resto de los guardias, y me resultó evidente que eras el más adecuado: un hombre paciente y tranquilo, justo la clase de persona dispuesta a escuchar y sopesar como válida la información de un recluso recién llegado. Tienes una clara formación militar pero no de comando: eres médico militar, y aunque estás retirado debido a una herida de guerra, estás lo suficientemente recuperado como para poder ejercer de celador en una cárcel privada. Algún día me tendrás que contar cómo conseguiste evitar esa cojera psicosomática en la revisión médica de la G4S. Tiene que ser una historia deliciosa.

Mientras hablaba, John había ido aflojando la presión que ejercía contra el moreno. Ahora tan sólo su mano izquierda aferraba la camisa, mientras el brazo derecho colgaba a un lado de su cuerpo. Algo en las rápidas explicaciones de aquel hombre le había hecho desear seguir tirando del hilo. Curiosidad y miedo. Miedo, sí, porque en realidad le aterraba que un preso pudiera saber tanto de él con sólo observarlo. Era algo muy cercano a la brujería.

–¿Cómo…?

–¿Que cómo lo he sabido? Es transparente, Doc: de los seis guardias que había en el patio eras el único que no se llevó la mano al _walkie talkie_ cuando pasé a su lado. De hecho, la presilla que sujeta el tuyo está como nueva, mientras que las de tus compañeros están gastadas y levantadas. Eso demuestra que eres una persona tranquila y abierta al diálogo. Me di cuenta de que también eras el único que me siguió con la vista desde que entré, y esa curiosidad innata juega a tu favor, porque era justo lo que necesitaba: una persona curiosa que aceptara como posible lo que yo le contara –explicó, alzando la barbilla y llevando una de su manos hacia la muñeca de John. Con un gesto delicado le invitó amablemente a soltar su camisa, cosa que el guardia hizo de inmediato–. ¿Y cómo sé que eres militar? El porte, el corte del pelo, esa manera de ponerte firme ante una situación de tensión… hay mil factores. Pero, aun habiendo estado en zona de guerra hace pocos meses, en Afganistán o Irak diría yo por las marcas de sol, no has entrado _per se_ en batalla. Tienes las manos sin las durezas propias de las prácticas habituales de campo, pero muestran un eczema generalizado hasta las muñecas en fase de remisión. Es característico del personal sanitario por el uso de guantes con polvos lubricantes. En tu caso está en remisión porque llevas un tiempo sin ejercer, pero no desaparece: es evidente que no has descartado la costumbre de lavarte las manos de manera obsesiva. Y aquí otra de mis dudas: ¿cómo sale herido en batalla un miembro del cuerpo médico? Hasta donde yo sé, el personal médico cualificado no entra en campaña, se queda en las bases. A la batalla sólo salen militares con conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios. Por lo que supongo que hubo una incursión enemiga en tu base. Tienes un tic en la mano: la abres y la cierras, apretando los dedos, cuando estás nervioso. Es un movimiento adquirido del período de rehabilitación: apretar y amasar bolitas de goma.

John miraba al recluso con los ojos abiertos como platos. Alzó levemente la comisura de su boca.

–Eso ha sido… increíble – dijo, francamente admirado.

Holmes le miró con un gesto de evidente asombro.

–Oh –exclamó–. Eso no es lo que suelen decirme.

–¿Y qué suelen decirte?

–Que me vaya a la mierda, básicamente. –Ambos sonrieron abiertamente, mirándose con complicidad–. ¿Ahora ya me tuteas, Doc?

–Puede que te lo hayas ganado, Holmes –dijo, y supo al instante que aquel moreno le había caído en gracia. También supo que le iba a traer muchos problemas–. Pero… ¿Cómo supiste lo de la cojera?

–¡Oh, por favor! Nada más fácil: tienes un callo en la eminencia tenar propio del uso de bastón, y en el patio cojeabas al moverte, pero cuando has subido las escaleras y has entrado en mi celda, no mostrabas signo alguno de cojera. Es mental –explicó, y aseveró su deducción dándose unos golpecitos con el índice en la sien.

–Demonios… es impresionante –susurró el guardia, y se notó a la legua que el orgullo de Homes se hinchaba como un pavo–. Menudo desperdicio de cerebro.

Sherlock exhaló de golpe todo el aire de sus pulmones, y se pegó de nuevo a la pared como si le hubieran empujado. Su rostro era una mezcla de confusión, humillación e ira.

–¿Desperdicio? –preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

–Sí, ya sabes: las drogas, la cárcel… es una pena que no hayas sabido cómo sacarle provecho a ese don tuyo.

–Sí, ya sé –dijo–. Y ahora, si ya ha satisfecho su curiosidad, le agradecería que me dejara solo.

John no terminó de comprender aquel cambio de actitud, pero asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Claro. Nos vemos mañana, Holmes.

No fue hasta varios minutos después de dejar la celda, que John se dio cuenta de que al final de su conversación el moreno había empezado a tratarlo de usted.

–––

Aquella estaba siendo la noche más larga de su vida: ocho horas y media, desde las diez de la noche anterior, sin tener ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA que hacer, salvo mirar el somier metálico de la litera de arriba.

Leyó al menos diez veces la documentación que le habían dado al entrar, asimilando la versión edulcorada y rosa que le presentaban los funcionarios de los procesos de prisión.

Revisó los kits de productos que había en la habitación: sábanas y mantas lavadas sin demasiado esmero, las mudas del uniforme y el neceser con artículos de higiene básicos. Realmente, tenía que pedirle con urgencia a Mycroft que le enviara un paquete con sus objetos personales: no pensaba utilizar aquellos productos más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Finalmente, se dedicó durante dos horas a hacer danzar entre los dedos la tarjeta monedero que le entregaron al entrar. Su familia podía ingresarle una cantidad semanal para adquirir efectos en la tienda de la prisión, pero había ciertos objetos que sólo podían conseguirse con lo que ganabas al trabajar dentro de la propia cárcel: libros, televisión, consolas... La mayoría estaban orientados al entretenimiento. Suponía que lo hacían para incentivar la «ocupación útil» de los reos. Idiotas.

Mientras no tuviera esos créditos, el tedio iba a acabar con él.

En un alarde de drama, visualizó como sus neuronas gritaban en agonía antes de retorcerse y caer, llevándose sus pequeñas dendritas como manos engarfiadas hacia su núcleo muerto… muerto de ABURRIMIENTO.

Y ahí estaba, a oscuras, con el cerebro en estado de putrefacción y la tarjeta vacía dando vueltas entre sus dedos.

En cierto momento de la noche, y tras habérsele caído la tarjeta varias veces al suelo, su agradable vecino de celda le invitó a dejar de hacer ruidos amablemente.

–¿Por qué no te pasas la PUTA TARJETA por la raja del culo, a ver si tienes crédito, Ricitos?

Sherlock detuvo el movimiento y se tumbó en la litera.

–Según el manual, tengo entendido que ese no es el procedimiento habitual para comprar en el economato –dijo, con un deje de sarcasmo.

Se escucharon un par de risitas aisladas antes de que alguien en la planta de abajo hablara.

–En el economato no, pero te aseguro que con el culo se pueden comprar muchas cosas por aquí.

A las risitas se unieron varias carcajadas aisladas antes de que el celador de guardia diera un golpe a las rejas y exigiera silencio.

A partir de ese momento las horas fueron, si cabe, mucho más aburridas.

–––

Aquel turno fue largo y tenso: siempre lo eran cuando había que hacer el inventario de una incautación. John tendría que haber terminado a las diez, pero ya había pasado una hora y aún seguía en el escritorio de la garita de los guardias redactando su informe.

El resto de sus compañeros se habían marchado, sustituidos por la guardia de noche, pero a él le tocaba justificar el soplo que había recibido. Volvió a pensar una vez más en aquel tal Sherlock Holmes.

Todo un carácter, se dijo. Con una mente tan brillante, podría haberse dedicado a cualquier cosa que quisiera, pero escogió las drogas. Aunque le resultaba muy extraño que alguien tan observador e inteligente se dejara atrapar.

Ese pensamiento hizo que algo en la parte de atrás de su cerebro se revolviera, y sus dedos dirigieron el cursor del hacia el icono del navegador. Se abrió la caja de búsqueda de Google y escribió tan solo dos palabras: «Sherlock Holmes».

Al instante, el buscador vomitó páginas y páginas de resultados, ante la expresión sorprendida de Watson.

–Detective consultor… asesor del Yard… Holmes desvela el caso de la escalera verde… La ciencia de la deducción… Primero en su promoción de química…

John siguió leyendo los titulares, entrando en algunos, ignorando otros, y cada vez más convencido de que había prejuzgado muy duramente al moreno. Había pensado que su medio de vida era el narcotráfico, pero estaba muy equivocado. Tendría que pedirle disculpas en su próximo turno, aunque no volvería por allí hasta las dos de la tarde del día siguiente.

Recordó que aún le quedaba papeleo que terminar, y se esmeró la siguiente media hora en acabarlo. Fichó y se marchó a la pequeña casita que tenía alquilada en el pueblo vecino de South Cave. Eran las doce pasadas cuando al fin pudo dejarse caer en la cama y cerrar los ojos.

Pero su cabeza estaba a mil por hora y, pese al agotamiento, fue incapaz de quedarse dormido. Aquella mirada fría y meticulosa parecía como si le observara desde detrás de los párpados. Un tipo interesante, ese tal Holmes, ¿verdad? Tal vez debería investigar un poco más desde el teléfono mientras le llegaba el sueño.

Cuando al fin se quedó dormido cuatro horas más tarde, la pantalla de su móvil estaba ocupada en su totalidad por un primer plano del detective. Sus pupilas heterocrómicas mirando fijamente a cámara.

Y aquellos ojos, en sus sueños, miraron a John.

–––

 **¡Y hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo!**

 **Lo primero y principal: Mil gracias y un lametón a mi beta: Rinoa L. Trancy.**

 **Sé que las cosas están yendo un poco lentas, pero es que hay mucho que contar sobre la rutina de la cárcel... Y ya os aviso que, aunque sea por las circunstancias, va a costar una buena cantidad de capítulos hasta que aquí haya chicha de la de muchos jadeos y algún fluido XD. Pero lo que sí que os prometo es que a partir del cap 3 habrá más acción y menos descripción. Al menos aquí ya se han cruzado por primera vez nuestros coprotagonistas: ahora a ver por dónde quieren ir.**

 **Espero poder actualizar mínimo cada mes, y mucho me temo que los capítulos irán siendo más largos de ahora en adelante. Soy de fic largo, qué le vamos a hacer.**

 **Me encantaría que me contarais lo que os va pareciendo, qué creéis que va a pasar, si os parece que los personajes están en canon y, básicamente, todo lo que se os pase por la cabeza. Os juro que hasta un "¡ABURRIDO!" me va a hacer ilusión, que yo soy del rollo masoca :P**

 **¡Ah! Y tengo también un proyecto en mente, a ver qué os parce: si sois observadores y os habéis fijado en la foto de la portada del fic (hay que observar y no sólo mirar, ¿eh?), habréis que Sherly y Johny aparecen un poco plasticosos… ¡Fundamentalmente porque son de plástico! Tengo la gran suerte de tener las figuras escala 1:6 de Sherlock y Watson de Big Chief Studio, y estaba pensando en hacerles ropitas y uniformitos y celditas para caracterizarlos del fic e ir llevando una galería "golosa" de fotos relacionadas. ¿Os gustaría? ¿Lo véis interesante? Porque una no se compra esas figuras para tenerlas en un estante en posturas hetero. ¡Menudo desperdicio!**


	4. El hombre que consigue cosas

Cuando las luces se encendieron a las seis y media de la mañana siguiente, Sherlock hubiera querido matar a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante. Saltó de su cama y paseó por su celda como un gato enjaulado, sintiendo cómo las paredes se le estrechaban hasta aplastarle las neuronas.

Se lavó la cara, los dientes y se mojó el cabello para marcar los bucles. Con un bufido de indignación, colocó las sábanas correctamente sobre el colchón: tener la celda en orden era una de las mil pérdidas de tiempo que se les exigía a los presos, según el manual. La media hora que pasó hasta que la puerta de la celda se abrió, se sintió como cuchillas al rojo vivo cortándole las yemas de los dedos.

Una vez se abrieran las puertas, sabía que tendría media hora para asearse y otra media para desayunar, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraban ni el baño ni el comedor. La noche anterior, con el encierro de todos los reclusos para incautar armas, la cena se había realizado en las propias celdas. Y por descontado, tampoco había sentido la necesidad de darse un baño en los aseos de la prisión. Unas veintitrés escenas de películas carcelarias con las duchas de telón de fondo pasaron por su cabeza.

Salió por la puerta antes incluso de que se terminaran de deslizar las rejas y se encontró con que un guardia y un preso venían en su dirección.

–Holmes, este es Henry Fraser –explicó el celador–. Será tu guía mientras te adaptas. Él te contará lo que necesites saber de The Wolds… ¡Eh, tú! ¡No te quedes parado en la escalera! –gritó, y salió apresuradamente en dirección contraria, dejando a los dos hombres mirándose de arriba abajo.

El tal Fraser era un hombre de mediana edad, de unos cuarenta y cinco años a lo sumo, y tan alto como Sherlock, pese a que su postura arqueada le hacía parecer al menos diez centímetros más bajo. Tenía el cuerpo enjuto, pero su rostro era de rasgos suaves y nada afilados. Unos ojos curiosos de color avellana saltaban de un lugar a otro tras las gafas, en contrapunto al lenguaje no verbal de su cuerpo encorvado, con las manos en los bolsillos, que indicaba a quien le mirara que nada era capaz de despertar su interés.

Sacó una mano de su pantalón y se la tendió a Sherlock, sonriendo afablemente.

–Puedes llamarme Hache, como la letra.

–Yo soy Sherlock Holmes –dijo, estrechando aquella mano que le devolvió el apretón ni muy fuerte ni muy flojo, en una verticalidad estudiada–. Puedes llamarme Sherlock.

–¿Sherlock? ¿No hay diminutivo? –preguntó, marcando aún más su sonrisa–. ¿Sherly? ¿Ricitos, tal vez?

El moreno apartó la mano cuando consideró que el contacto empezaba a resultar incómodo y puso los ojos en blanco con hastío.

–No. Sólo Sherlock. Ni Sherly, ni Holmes, ni por supuesto «Ricitos». Ninguna de las propuestas tiene menos sílabas que mi nombre, lo cual las convierte en una absurdidad como diminutivo. Suponía que alguien con tu cultura y formación en letras sabría que los diminutivos tienen la cualidad de _disminuir_ las unidades sonoras de un nombre, no de igualarlas, y mucho menos de multiplicarlas, _Hache_.

Su interlocutor se rio abiertamente y se encogió de hombros, hasta que éstos prácticamente taparon sus orejas.

–¡Me has pillado! –exclamó de buen humor–. ¿Entonces te ha hablado de mí Scott?

–¿Quién?

–Scott Weil, el loquero que te ha hecho la evaluación al entrar –explicó, un poco sorprendido de que no le recordara. Sherlock parpadeó repetidamente, encontrando en su memoria al joven psicólogo, y borrando inmediatamente su nombre… otra vez.

–No. Sólo me dijo que me asignaría a alguien hoy.

–Sí, esa es su especialidad. Al parecer los novatos y los tutores que él empareja suelen congeniar bastante bien –explicó, ahora con un deje amargo en la voz–. O al menos eso dicen. Yo llevo seis años aquí y eres el primer _pichón_ que me dan.

–Eso ha debido ser todo un golpe para tu ego, ¿verdad? –presumió Sherlock sin mostrar rastro de burla–. Haber estudiado magisterio, ser profesor tanto fuera como aquí dentro, y que en seis años no te hayan asignado a nadie para tutorar. Aunque bueno, supongo que tus intereses dentro de la cárcel se dirigen hacia fines más lucrativos, ilegales y no tan aspiracionales como la formación, ¿verdad?

Henry volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió de nuevo, aunque esta vez la sonrisa se quedó en su boca, sin llegar a sus ojos.

–Bien, parece que tenemos a un alumno aventajado –dijo, y alzó la barbilla–. No te voy a negar que me agrada el cambio. Ahora desarrolla esas conclusiones. Y hazlo bien, o te suspenderé, novato.

Sherlock dio un paso atrás y volvió a barrer el cuerpo de Henry con los ojos entornados. Luego, comenzó a hablar.

–Es obvio: tus manos. Siempre son las manos, ¿sabes? Lo que más dice de las personas –explicó, mientras señalaba las de su tutor, que ahora estaban descansando dentro de los bolsillos–. Sé que das clases dentro de la cárcel porque tienes en tu derecha los restos que dejan los rotuladores de pizarra blanca. Borrar con el canto de la mano es habitual cuando se imparten clases que requieren escribir y rectificar de continuo. Si hubieras sido el alumno, no habrías tenido que borrarlo tú, lo habría hecho el profesor. Si eras el encargado de limpieza, hubieras usado un trapo o cualquier cosa para limpiar. Aparte, en tus dedos hay marcas rojas debido al tic que tienes de dar vueltas a los bolígrafos sobre tu dedo pulgar. El rotulador rojo es muy incómodo para escribir, pero útil para corregir: otra vez «profesor». Sé que también eras docente fuera de la cárcel porque en el manual de entrada se explica que todas las clases son impartidas por maestros titulados. Supongo que la mayoría estarán contratados, pero es lógico pensar que si tienen uno dentro, van a aprovechar para ahorrarse un sueldo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, nos pagan mucho menos aquí dentro que fuera –dijo, guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa de complicidad–. Por último, estarían tus actividades más lucrativas e ilegales: el tráfico de drogas. En tus uñas he detectado la presencia de polvos blancos, lo cual no sería relevante si no fuera porque también hay rastros en torno a tu nariz: no lo bastante como para haber sido esnifada para su consumo, pero sí para comprobar su calidad. Además, todo tu uniforme es nuevo, pese a que llevas seis años en Wolds. Mis prendas de ropa, las que me dieron ayer, no son nuevas y están desgastadas, por lo que supongo que hay gente en la lavandería que puede pagar favores dando las mejores piezas a quien haya que agradar, en este caso tú mismo. Y bueno, el hecho de que lleves Oud Save The King, dice mucho sobre tus ingresos: digamos que no es un perfume que se puedan permitir muchos profesores –terminó de explicar, mientras olfateaba cerca de Hache. Finalmente se volvió a alejar y le miró a los ojos–. Y ahora dime, profesor, ¿qué nota me vas a poner?

A su alrededor los reclusos ya habían salido de las celdas. Sólo quedaban los más rezagados y, por descontado, ellos dos. Henry se tomó unos instantes para mirar al techo y pensar. Acto seguido sonrió a Sherlock abiertamente.

–Creo que te pondré un siete.

–¿Qué…? ¿Cómo? ¿UN SIETE? –Sherlock estaba ofendido no, lo siguiente–. ¡Eso es INSULTANTE! Y no te atrevas a decirme que la deducción era muy sencilla, porque cada vez que alguien dice _eso_ cuando le explico mis conclusiones, te juro que le arrancaría la piel a tiras. Y ya estoy en la cárcel, así que es el lugar indicado para hacerlo de una buena vez.

Sonrisa más ancha. Las manos abandonaron los bolsillos y se alzaron junto a los hombros enjutos.

–Sí, siete, y eso que te he dado un punto extra por el esfuerzo y la argumentación, pero debería ser un seis.

La boca del moreno se abrió, perpleja, para acto seguido cerrarse y fruncirse, junto a sus ojos. Una expresión pura de enfado y frustración.

–Quiero que me expliques _por qué_.

–Es obvio: te equivocaste. Siempre hay algún error, ¿sabes? Pongamos que en tus afirmaciones hay tres puntos, dos de los cuales son muy similares, que son las afirmaciones de que imparto una clase dentro de The Wolds y que había estudiado magisterio. El tercer punto es el tráfico de drogas. Dime si no estás de acuerdo, pero yo puntuaría con cuatro sobre diez a las clases internas, dos sobre diez a la carrera de magisterio y otro cuatro sobre diez a las drogas. ¿Estás conforme?

–Te sigo.

–Bien. Pues has acertado las dos primeras, por lo que tienes un seis. Pero en el tercer punto la has pifiado. Como te decía, te he dado un punto por el desarrollo, pero no es correcto: yo no trafico con drogas.

Sherlock resopló como una tetera, y movió negativamente la cabeza.

–Tienes que hacerlo. No es posible que esté equivocado, mis observaciones son consistentes, no hay otras variables. Es la única opción.

–El polvo de mis uñas y de mi nariz es tiza. Soy profesor y utilizo encerados tradicionales, además de pizarras blancas.

–No. He visto fotos de todas las aulas en el manual de acceso, y en ninguna se ven pizarras para tizas.

–Es cierto, no las hay en las aulas. Pero sí que hay una en la biblioteca, y para uso exclusivo del encargado de la misma, que, casualmente, soy yo –explicó, señalándose a sí mismo con expresión satisfecha.

–Eso no explica ni tu ropa ni tu perfu… –Sherlock detuvo la frase a la mitad, abriendo mucho los ojos–. ¡Oh! –exclamó, alzó una mano y comenzó a golpearse la frente con ella. Sus dientes se apretaron con enfado–. ¡Pero qué evidente! ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? Los pedidos de libros, ¿verdad? No estaba tan desencaminado. Eres el responsable de la biblioteca, el que decide qué material se compra. Merecería mínimo un nueve y lo sabes: ¡aunque no sea con drogas, sí que mueves contrabando!

El bibliotecario se rio con ganas, e invitó con un gesto a Sherlock a que lo siguiera por el pasillo, cosa que el moreno hizo mientras continuaban hablando.

–No pienso negarlo, Sherlock. Es verdad que mejoro ligeramente mi estancia en esta casa con los beneficios que me aporta algún que otro chanchullo inofensivo. Todos lo hacemos si podemos. Si quieres puedes llamarlo "traficar", pero en cualquier caso, no lo hago con drogas: algún libro no permitido, cierta clase de revistas… hay personas que hasta me piden papel decorado para escribir a las hibristofílicas. Como sea, lo que yo consigo no hace daño a nadie. Pero vamos, que si lo vemos así, puedo subirte a un ocho, pero nada más. –Se giró en la escalera mirando al moreno, que no terminaba de estar del todo convencido–. Creo que entiendo por qué Scott te ha puesto a mi cargo: hacía tiempo que no encontraba a una persona interesante, y me alegro de que andes por aquí.

–Bueno, el tiempo dirá si el sentimiento es mutuo –dijo Sherlock, y dedicó al encorvado hombre una sonrisa de simpatía.

Se desplazaron por los pasillos entre el flujo de reclusos que, como autómatas, seguían su rutina establecida. Mientras avanzaban, Hache le fue explicando a grandes rasgos cómo funcionaban las cosas dentro de The Wolds.

Sherlock iba un paso por detrás, y le escuchaba en un segundo plano, almacenando aquella charla monótona en su memoria a medio plazo para poder analizarla más adelante. Ahora lo que de verdad le interesaba era observar todo lo que le rodeaba.

El día anterior todo habían sido miradas y muecas de desprecio, desdén o de obvia beligerancia hacia él. Ahora los presos seguían mirándole, pero bajaban la vista cuando se daban cuenta de con quién iba hablando. Hache debía ser uno de los conseguidores con más relevancia dentro del estatus carcelario.

También notó la flexibilidad en el vestuario de los reclusos. Aunque muchos utilizaban partes del uniforme oficial, casi todos tenían alguna prenda propia. Supuso que eran beneficios del sistema de castigo/recompensa.

Aunque lo buscó someramente, no vio por ningún lado al celador del día anterior. Los turnos de los guardias era de ocho horas y rotatorios, con dos días de descanso a la semana. Daba por hecho que no le tocaría entrar hasta la tarde o la noche, si es que no libraba hoy.

A su lado, Henry se había detenido frente a una puerta doble cerrada, y la señalaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa burlona.

–Las duchas.

Las veintitrés escenas de películas volvieron a su mente, y se asomó con curiosidad morbosa por la puerta.

De pronto, sintió que alguien le empujaba por la espalda, haciéndole caer de bruces en el suelo de azulejos blancos. Manchas marrones en la lechada de las baldosas, posiblemente sangre seca. Pies descalzos a su alrededor, piernas desnudas. Doce personas. No, trece. No podría con trece personas. Risas. Burlas y carcajadas.

–¡Novato! ¡Ponte de rodillas, novato!

–Mejor que siga a cuatro patas. ¡A mí me gustan sumisos!

–Hay que quitarle esa ropa ya. ¿Alguien tiene un pincho que corte?

–Joder, ¿habéis visto su cara sonrojadita? ¡Si parece una virgen! Dios, cómo me pone...

–¡Voy a sujetarte por esos rizos tan perfectos mientras te meto la polla hasta la tráquea!

–¡Mirad como tiembla el Ricitos! ¡Que alguien traiga una pastilla de jabón, a ver si se desmaya!

Una mano se posó en su hombro y Sherlock saltó hacia atrás como un conejo asustado, sentándose en el suelo y reculando hasta la primera pared con la que chocó su cuerpo. Miró alrededor con los ojos desorbitados. Miradas pendencieras. Sonrisas. Toallas. Ropa interior. Cabellos húmedos.

Risas. Risas. Carcajadas.

Hache destacó de entre el grupo por ser el único que llevaba toda su ropa. Y por ser el único que no sonreía. Se acercó hacia él con una mano extendida.

–Eh, tranquilo –susurró. Marcas de rotulador rojo en la mano. Más polvo en las uñas. Dedos finos. Sabía cómo romper cuatro dedos en menos de un segundo. No creía que fuera capaz de romper sesenta y cinco–. No te van a hacer nada: a todos les toca cuando llegan.

Los ojos de Sherlock se movieron rápidamente analizando el lugar, ahora con más autocontrol. Una novatada. Ritual de iniciación. Rito de paso. Respiró profundo y ordenó al transporte que dejara de temblar. El transporte no terminó de obedecer.

Risitas. Sonrisas burlonas.

Los reos, al ver que Hache había terminado con la diversión, fueron volviendo poco a poco a su rutina y se dieron la vuelta para ir a terminar de asearse.

El moreno miró la mano tendida en su dirección y se puso de pie, ignorándola. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por el uniforme, adecentándolo, en un gesto concebido para tranquilizarse y darse unos instantes para pensar. Era un ademán que había aprendido de Mycroft hace años.

–Siento el empujón, pero… ¡Bienvenido! Todos los novatos tienen pavor a las duchas, hay que aprovecharlo –empezó a explicar su tutor con una sonrisa burlesca, recalcando lo evidente para darle tiempo a calmarse–. No hay pastillas de jabón, usamos gel. Tampoco hay duchas comunales: esta zona es la del vestuario, pero las duchas son individuales y se cierran por dentro con pestillo. Dentro hay espacio más que de sobra para cambiarte si no quieres pasar tiempo en el vestuario común. Y aunque no hay cámaras por mierdas legales, los guardias suelen rondar por aquí a menudo.

–Supongo que es uno de los lugares más seguros de la cárcel, ¿no? –dijo Sherlock, con un deje de ironía.

Los enjutos hombros de su compañero se alzaron con desgana.

–Tienes como veinte minutos entre que se va un guardia y viene el siguiente, y las duchas se cierran por dentro, te recuerdo. Y son grandes: caben varias personas… Tú me dirás si a ti eso te parece «seguro». Yo, personalmente, pienso que es un lugar ideal para apalear a alguien hasta la muerte.

–––

–Plato.

Sherlock alzó la bandeja con cavidades que había recogido al principio de la fila. Tenía cuatro espacios para la comida y uno central donde descansaban los cubiertos de plástico sobre una servilleta de papel.

Uno de los reclusos que estaban sirviendo los desayunos arrojó una manzana bastante magullada en uno de los huecos pequeños y un brick de leche en el otro. Le hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza para que avanzara y se rascó la oreja por dentro con su dedo enguantado en látex.

Dio un par de pasos mientras mentalmente ponía al principio de su lista de prioridades la de acercarse a la fuente de agua para limpiar la pieza de fruta. Limpiarla mucho. Su expresión de repugnancia debió de ser muy obvia, porque a su espalda Hache reprimió una risita.

El siguiente atentado gastronómico consistía en puré de patatas grumoso y salchichas calcinadas. La mole humana que lo servía parecía tan amenazante con su cazo pegoteado de puré como lo hubiera estado con una Glock 17.

–Plato. –Su ceño fruncido se frunció aún más cuando Sherlock apartó instintivamente su bandeja de aquella masa repugnante–. ¿Tienes algún problema con la comida que he preparado, Ricitos? Porque te aseguro que te la vas a comer toda. Acércame ahora mismo tu plato.

Sherlock tendió la escudilla, teniendo absolutamente claro que aquella comida iba a quedarse donde aquel caballero la pusiera. Cuando un pegote ingente de puré estaba a punto de ser arrojado sobre los dedos del moreno, la mano de Hache se situó encima de la bandeja.

–Buenos días, Gabriel –dijo, dirigiéndose al cocinero. Su sonrisa era de absoluta cordialidad, como quien saluda a un viejo conocido–. Déjame que te presente a Ricitos. Este es Gabriel Marín, aunque todo el mundo le llama Pinche –le explicó a Sherlock, sin apartar la mano de encima de la bandeja. El cocinero había retirado el cazo y había dado un paso atrás, indeciso–. Gabriel, Rizos es mi _pichón_ , y estoy al cargo de su cuidado. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

El cocinero dejó pasar un par de segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando una respuesta.

–Sí, Hache. Claro que lo entiendo.

–¡Bien! Me encanta que mis amigos se conozcan y se lleven bien. No te olvides de hablarles de él a tus compañeros. A Daniel, Jeremy y Edward les gustará saber que yo soy su tutor. –Sonrió más ampliamente–. Además, Ricitos prefiere la tradicional comida británica tan poco valorada internacionalmente. ¿Soy yo o por aquí huele a _hash browns_?

Apartó la mano del plato, y olfateó el ambiente con curiosidad.

Pinche alzó las comisuras de la boca en una mueca cercana a una sonrisa y dejó caer el cazo en el puré. Con unas pinzas sacó de debajo del mostrador un par de _hashed browns_ y añadió a su lado, también del lugar misterioso y fuera de la vista, cuatro salchichas perfectamente cocinadas al grill.

–Un placer conocerte, Ricitos. Aquí no hay té con _scones_ , pero para los amigos de Hache siempre tenemos el menú inglés.

Sherlock asintió y avanzó en la cola. Su cerebro analizó rápidamente cuántos «menús ingleses» había en el comedor. No localizó más de quince, en un total de cuatro grupos. Supuso que serían cuatro cabecillas con su correspondiente séquito. Suspiró silenciosamente, sin poder creerse la suerte de estar protegido por una de las cuatro o cinco personas más influyentes del penal. No podría haberlo hecho ni a propósito.

Esperó hasta que Hache tuvo su desayuno especial y se dirigieron juntos hacia las mesas.

–¡Espera, Ricitos! –se oyó, mientras una mano enguantada se posaba sobre su hombro. Era el cocinero del principio de la cola, que había salido de la cocina y estaba limpiando algo con un paño. Cuando la tela se desplegó, apareció una gran manzana verde y brillante, perfecta–. Creo que te he dado sin querer una manzana un poco dañada. Esta es mejor. ¡Que aproveche! –dijo, cambió ambas frutas y salió corriendo hacia su puesto. Un guardia que ya se estaba acercando, detuvo su avance y volvió a su puesto.

–Lávala de todas formas –susurró Hache con una sonrisa–. Y ya de paso, cámbiate la camisa. Te ha tocado el hombro.

Sherlock se rio con ganas.

Las bancas corridas estaban abarrotadas de reclusos que desayunaban a esa hora, con tan solo algunos huecos salpicados aquí y allí. No obstante, Hache se dirigió hacia una zona determinada y, para cuando se detuvo, mágicamente se había formado un hueco de varios espacios junto a dos presos que, por lo que evidenciaban sus saludos, eran conocidos suyos.

Uno era un hombre con amplias entradas y cabello cano, y en su rostro una poblada barba llena de migas que subía casi hasta sus ojos ocultaba la mitad de su cara. No medía más de metro sesenta, pero tenía las espaldas tan anchas que podría fácilmente desmembrar a una persona con sus propias manos. Saludó a Henry con un movimiento de mano y un sonoro eructo.

Hache se sentó a su lado y le palmeó la espalda, haciendo un gesto a Sherlock para que tomara asiento justo en frente, al lado de su otro compañero.

El detective se acercó hasta él y dedicó unos instantes a contemplarle. Era castaño, y su blanquísima piel cubría un cuerpo con la constitución propia de un nadador. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, brillante, la boca de unas líneas exquisitas y de labios llenos. El óvalo de su rostro era digno de un modelo o de una estatua griega. Pero todo lo anterior se quedaba en un segundo plano, porque cuando le mirabas por primera vez, sólo podías fijarte en su nariz. Como un faro en la niebla, como un cartel luminoso en el desierto: era la nariz más torcida, grande, globulada y porretuda que jamás se haya visto.

–Chicos, os presento a Sherlock. Podéis llamarle Ricitos –dijo Hache en un tono bajo, su vista fija en el plato mientras abría concienzudamente la pajita de su brick de leche–. Este es Bruce, curra en el taller de carpintería. Puedes llamarle Chapas. –Su cabeza hizo un gesto hacia el consistente hombrecillo que se sentaba a su lado–. Y el de tu lado es Todd, de mecánica, aunque todo el mundo le llama Cleo.

–De Cleopatra –explicó el interpelado, haciendo una exagerada floritura con su mano hacia su cara–. Por mi delicado y elegante perfil.

–Y por lo de «reinona», no te jode el otro… –dijo Bruce con la boca llena, escupiendo algunas migas.

El moreno miró a los tres con los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

–Es otra novatada, ¿verdad? Pinche, Chapas, Cleopatra, Ricitos… ¿Quién pone aquí los motes? ¿Un crío de doce años? –Sherlock bufó con hastío–. Esperaba algo más del tipo El Navajas, o Satán, o El Caníbal… ¿Es que aquí nadie se llama por su nombre?

–El Navajas es ese de ahí –explicó Hache señalando a una banca más atrás–. Y tuvimos un Satán hace unos meses, pero casualmente El Navajas lo pinchó y se lo llevaron a otro centro.

–Yo estuve con El Caníbal en Pentonville, pero le trasladaron a Belmarsh enseguida. Ese sí que era un psicópata como Dios manda –contó Todd, con un leve estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

–Ricitos, no subestimes los motes. Los motes te salvan la vida. Son un escudo. –La mirada de Bruce fue intensa. Se limpió la barbada boca con la manga–. Te voy a dar un único consejo, novato. A mí me lo dio mi tutor el día que Hache y yo entramos hace seis años: un mote es cortesía, un nombre es igualdad, y un apellido es poder. Tu mote no necesitas darlo, tu nombre dáselo sólo a los amigos y tu apellido no se lo des a nadie. Y acuérdate siempre, SIEMPRE, de todos los motes, nombres y apellidos de todos los que están aquí y a los que tengas acceso. Eso es el _control_.

Sherlock entornó más los ojos, pensando unos instantes.

–Me imagino que una llamada al exterior con sólo un nombre y un apellido puede causar muchos problemas a cierta gente. –Vio como los otros tres asentían ligeramente. Se encogió de hombros y empujó una salchicha con el tenedor–. Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para pedir que me llaméis Shezza, ¿verdad?

Los otros tres se rieron con ganas, como si compartieran un chiste privado.

–Efectivamente, es demasiado tarde. Ya has sido presentado en sociedad –explicó Hache con humor–. ¿No te gusta «Ricitos»? Porque creo recordar que te pregunté cómo querías que te llamara esta mañana. Aunque, sinceramente, ya no hubiera podido cambiar demasiado la cosa: fue decirlo Ginger en el patio ayer y diez minutos más tarde ya todos te llamaban así.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, mientras los más veteranos engullían sus desayunos y Sherlock daba un par de sorbos a su leche. Bruce fue el primero en terminar, y se quedó mirando su escudilla con anhelo.

–¿No te vas a tomar eso, Rizos?

Sin responder, Sherlock empujó la bandeja en su dirección. Los ojos brillantes y la amplia sonrisa peluda del hombrecillo le dijeron que acababa de ganarse un amigo de por vida.

–Bueno, Ricitos, ahora toca el tercer grado –dijo Cleo, mirándole de lado y acercándose unos centímetros hacia él en la banca–. Porque todos tenemos curiosidad. Y cuando digo «todos», me refiero a TODOS los del trullo. Hay una porra abierta, y me estoy jugando mucho por ti, amigo. Así que dinos, –volvió a acercarse hasta estar tan completamente pegado que se Sherlock se envaró levemente, pero no se movió. Cleo le dedicó una mirada afectada antes de continuar–. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué hiciste para que te metieran? Porque tío, con ese aspecto pareces más un modelo que un criminal.

El moreno dedicó un segundo a volver a analizar al tal Todd, mientras daba un sorbo a su pajita.

–No estoy interesado, pero es halagador, gracias. Cuando quieras puedes quitar la mano de mi rodilla –dijo, y siguió hablando–. Y para vuestra información y lucro, espero, he ingresado por un delito de consumo y tráfico de estupefacientes.

–¡Y una mierda! –gritó, Bruce. Todd a su lado se echó a reír con una mueca de superioridad. Era más que evidente quién había ganado la porra–. No es posible. Tú no puedes traficar. Consumir vale, ¡pero joder! Traficar es otra mierda mucho más sucia. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le pasaste un porro a un compañero pijo del Liceo?

–He dicho que ingresé por ese delito, no que lo haya cometido –explicó, y la risa de Todd se cortó en seco.

Hache, en frente de él alzó la barbilla interesado.

–Un momento… no me estarás diciendo que tú no cometiste el delito, ¿verdad? –preguntó, echando el cuerpo hacia delante.

–Sí, podría decirse así. La parte del consumo es cierta, pero no la de tráfico. Por muy manido que esté el cliché cinematográfico, «mi abogado la cagó». En realidad, tengo un grado de química y pensaron que mi mater…

–¡Y un mojón gordo de vaca! ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA! –chilló Bruce, que se puso en pie y señaló a Sherlock con ambos índices. Todo el mundo estaba ahora atento a sus gritos–. ¡El abogado de Ricitos la cagó, chicos! ¿Habéis oído? ¡Literalmente! ¡LO HA DICHO TAL CUAL! ¡Hostia puta! ¡TAL CUAL!

Se escucharon decenas de bufidos y maldiciones, alguna risa de los que no habían apostado, un par de golpes airados contra las mesas y múltiples gruñidos. Chapas se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta de teléfono. Se la tiró a Hache encima de la bandeja con despecho.

–Eres un Jodido cabrón con suerte, ¿sabes? –le dijo, antes de dejarse caer en la banca a su lado, con un mohín enfurruñado. El otro alzó las cejas con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

En los siguientes minutos varios reclusos se acercaron para darle diversos objetos a Henry, que con un cabeceo a modo de agradecimiento, los iba guardando discretamente en su bolsillo. Le dieron muchos menos que quejas se habían escuchado, por lo que el moreno supuso que algunos de los pagos no eran aptos para realizarse delante de los guardias y a vista de todo el mundo.

El último pago, antes de que se levantaran para que cada uno fuera a sus puestos de trabajo, fue el de Cleo, que arrojó al pecho de Hache un par de paquetes de tabaco. Sólo en ese momento apartó la mano de la rodilla del detective, mientras le guiñaba un ojo divertido.

–Tú me dijiste que la quitara cuando quisiera, rey. Y yo soy muy literal.

–––

Generalmente los puestos de trabajo se asignaban los primeros días en los que se permanecía en el módulo de ingreso, pero él había renunciado a ese privilegio, así que aún no se le había concedido un trabajo.

Una vez más, Hache pareció ser la mamá gallina de Sherlock que lo guardaba bajo el ala para protegerle del mundo exterior. Sucedió al despedirse en el pasillo, en ese momento en el que el moreno se quedó solo sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni a dónde ir. El solo hecho de pensar en pasar las próximas horas en su celda, aburrido y tumbado, le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza de desesperación.

Cada uno se marchó en una dirección, dejando al detective en el pasillo, quieto. Pero los pasos arrastrados de Henry fueron lentos y premiosos. Cuando los otros dos ya habían girado la esquina y la mayoría de los reclusos estaban de camino hacia sus quehaceres diarios, Hache se dio la vuelta más que decidido y se acercó de nuevo. Sacó la mano de su bolsillo para apuntarle con un dedo amenazador. Su expresión normalmente afable y lánguida era ahora una máscara de seriedad.

–Nunca he querido tener un ayudante en la biblioteca, aunque llevan años pidiéndome que lo haga –explicó, y volvió el rostro hacia los últimos rezagados del comedor–. Y no he querido porque la gente de aquí es gilipollas e incompetente y sólo hace lo mínimo para seguir cobrando. Aquí no se despide a nadie, ¿sabes? Y así andamos. Todos terminan siendo unos vagos redomados. Y yo no doy trabajo a vagos. No te estoy ofreciendo el puesto, que quede claro, pero sé que eres listo. Y pareces curioso. Si me demuestras que puedes trabajar con un mínimo de calidad, te doy el puesto, pero hasta que me decida te voy a hacer trabajar como un cabrón.

Casi no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

–Hazlo, por favor. O estoy ocupado, o en un día mi cerebro se va a descomponer como un gato muerto al sol.

–Bien. Pues tu primera labor es aprenderte la biblioteca. Tienes cinco horas.

El palacio mental de Sherlock poseía dos bibliotecas, una al lado de la otra.

 ** _Sala 42A (Ala norte, piso 2):_** _Biblioteca De Libros Que No Valen Ni Para Probar Si Un Lápiz Pinta, Porque El Lapicero Se Contagiaría De La Idiotez De Los ¿Autores? Y No Volvería A Escribir, Y Eso Que Hablamos De Un Lápiz Y No De Un Bolígrafo._

Esa biblioteca era enorme, de techos altísimos y estanterías profundas de madera oscura y labrada, con rieles y escaleras deslizantes para acceder a los volúmenes más altos y ningún asiento ni mesa en el que estudiar los libros. Contenía la no desdeñable cantidad de veintitrés mil doscientos cincuenta y dos tomos ordenados alfabéticamente.

Todos ellos estaban en blanco.

Sólo almacenaba en su palacio mental tres cosas de esos libros: El tamaño, las cubiertas para poder reconocerlos y no acercarse ni con un palo, y una nota suya en la primera página con un resumen de por qué ese libro debería haber existido hasta el diez de mayo de mil novecientos treinta y tres.

Esta biblioteca era especialmente cómoda para no perder un tiempo precioso en releer los libros que con tanto esfuerzo él borraba sistemáticamente de su palacio mental.

 ** _Ala norte, piso 2, sala 42B:_** _Biblioteca De Libros Que Están Bien._

Esta era la pequeña biblioteca privada de Sherlock, con rústicas estanterías desvencijadas de madera de pino sin tratar, y libros y periódicos acumulados en vertical y horizontal los unos sobre los otros. Debía tener entre cuatro y cinco mil volúmenes, sin un orden más allá de las temáticas. Cada estante contenía material interesante sobre un determinado tema.

En el centro del cálido salón había una réplica de su sillón Le Corbusier, una silla con su mesa de estudio, una lámpara de banquero verde y un montón de cojines turcos acumulado en una esquina.

Aquellos libros tampoco estaban completos, pero sí más trabajados. Algunos tenían cientos de páginas en blanco y sólo conservaban unos cuantos párrafos que había considerado dignos de ser consultados. Otros estaban prácticamente completos, e incluso se aventuraba a poner notas al margen de varios de ellos.

Estos tomos también tenían su reflejo en las habitaciones donde más se los necesitaba.

Ejemplo: Un libro sobre «El lenguaje corporal en las relaciones humanas» tendría cabida en el estante de la sala 42B correspondiente a la Comunicación. Pero también podrías encontrar una copia de ese mismo libro en la habitación de Molly Hooper (Ala este, piso 5, sala 217), donde resultaba muy útil para sus fines a la hora de conseguir favores.

Pero había que recordar, siempre, que allí sólo estaban los libros que _«estaban bien»._

Existía una tercera categoría de obras que no tenían un lugar asignado en el palacio mental de Sherlock, y eran aquellas altamente útiles, funcionales y de uso diario para su trabajo. Él pensaba en ellos como _Los_ _Libros Que Hay Que Recordar Y Punto_.

Eran los tomos que no necesitaban ser consultados, aquellos que no requerían de entrar y salir de su palacio mental para recordar sus conocimientos. Eran obras que había interiorizado. Manuales de medicina forense, química, análisis textil, criptografía, matemáticas o patología, entre otros muchos. Los más relevantes de cada género. Quinientos a lo sumo.

Esos eran los datos que almacenaba en su caché. Acceso directo.

La gente a menudo pensaba que era un inculto funcional en materias de dominio público, como la literatura, la filosofía o la política, pero no era del todo cierto. En la sala 42B, en los tres estantes dedicados a «Otros temas» tenía una representación suficiente de toda aquella información para consultarla en caso de ser imprescindible para un caso.

Ejemplo: si conseguía destapar el manual de astronomía tras la capa de polvo que lo cubría, y uniéndolo a sus conocimientos de matemáticas, podría saber qué estrellas brillaban en el cielo en cualquier día de cualquier año, en cualquier punto del mundo. No le veía utilidad práctica alguna a día de hoy pero ya se había llevado alguna sorpresa como detective por borrar datos de más de su palacio mental. Ese era el motivo por el que ahora guardaba allí cosas tan absurdas como libros de ficción que la gente gustaba de citar grandilocuentemente en los asesinatos: las obras completas de Shakespeare, la Divina Comedia o la Biblia, entre otras tonterías semejantes.

El caso es que aquella mañana Sherlock pasó cinco horas entrando y saliendo de su palacio mental, analizando los aproximadamente cinco mil volúmenes que formaban la biblioteca de The Wolds. Haciendo inventario de los que conocía y los que no, categorizando cada uno de ellos por temáticas.

En cierto momento de la mañana, tomó la decisión de recrear aquella insignificante biblioteca en una nueva sala, la 42C, donde trasladó los libros que ya tenía en la 42A y la 42B. Destinó una mesa y parte del suelo a acumular pilas de volúmenes que no conocía, en un orden aproximado de posible interés personal, para poder ir leyéndoselos en los próximos días.

Extrañamente, la pequeña librería del The Wolds no andaba nada mal nutrida de ejemplares interesantes. Había una gran cantidad de manuales para trabajos especializados de los que tenían los presos en la cárcel, y que resultaban altamente útiles para comprender sistemas y herramientas susceptibles de ser utilizados en un homicidio. Y no eran compendios banales, estaban bastante bien seleccionados.

Por otra parte pudo notar que los volúmenes más gastados, y por tanto más solicitados, eran sin duda las novelas de ficción. Fue una astilla en su uña de persona de ciencias: la gente era más plana que el encefalograma de una piedra pómez.

 ** _Ala norte, piso 2, sala 42C:_** _Biblioteca De Libros Que Hay Que Recordar Durante Un Par De Años, Hasta Que Salgas De Esta Jaula Y Puedas Borrar Sus Recuerdos Como Si Los Sumergieras En Lejía._

Era una habitación clara y clínica, con estanterías prefabricadas de melanina blanca. Todos los estantes estaban meticulosamente etiquetados por temática principal, pero cada volumen añadía en su lomo hasta tres etiquetas de colores distintos si es que podían ser situados en otras temáticas secundarias, además de la etiqueta de inventario propia de la biblioteca original.

De los cinco mil tomos de la habitación, tenía categorizados unos tres mil, pero quedaban pendientes dos mil, que descansaban acumulados en desordenadas pilas. De esos memorizó cubiertas y resumen. Suficiente como para poder dar una referencia rápida antes de leerlos, si es que era necesario.

–Sherlock.

–Sherlock.

–Dime, Hache –respondió saliendo de su palacio mental donde llevaba unos minutos priorizando los libros pendientes.

–Ya te lo he avisado antes: no voy a tener como ayudante a ningún vago que pierda el tiempo, así que ya te puedes ir yendo. Me has decepcionado bastante, la verdad.

Sherlock parpadeó repetidamente, intentando hacerse un mapa mental de la situación.

–Estaba categorizando la biblioteca –contestó, aún sin ver claro de dónde venía aquella actitud de Henry.

–Llevas más de una hora y media parado ahí, con la vista en la estantería –dijo sin mirarle a la cara, mientras abría un paquete recién llegado con libros nuevos–. Y en toda la mañana no has tomado ni una nota. Apenas has sacado unos cuantos tomos para mirar las cubiertas y poco más.

Sherlock bufó con desgana cuando entendió la confusión.

–Mi sistema no es tu sistema –sentenció, sin creer necesario explicar nada más.

–Pues es mi biblioteca y es mi sistema, por lo que el tuyo está mal. Ahí está la puerta si no te gusta. –Lo dijo en un tono neutro, tranquilo y sosegado, pero que no dejaba lugar a la discusión.

El moreno se acercó unos pasos hasta Hache, con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No me refiero a tu sistema de llevar la biblioteca. Sólo a tu sistema plano y bidireccional de pensar, tan ramplón y prosaico –explicó, y se vio en la obligación de dar más detalles cuando notó que el otro comenzaba a erguirse en toda su impresionante estatura, sin mutar un ápice su expresión tranquila, pero obviamente amenazante–. No te sientas insultado, no eres tú sólo, es todo el mundo. Os llega la información, la recordáis o la olvidáis, y ahí se queda vuestro flujo de datos: un único camino, dos únicas direcciones. Yo tengo, además de esa vía habitual, un lugar de almacenaje estructurado. Mi memoria no es completamente eidética, pero se aproxima bastante, y lo que no soy capaz de fotografiar lo suplo con un excelente uso de la mnemotecnia perfeccionado desde la infancia. Sólo tomo notas cuando pretendo no recordar ese dato concreto en el corto plazo, porque las notas que necesito de verdad las tengo aquí –dijo, llevándose el índice a su sien–. Y puedo asegurarte que aquí dentro está tu biblioteca, al menos todos los títulos, autores, códigos de catálogo y la categoría a la que corresponden. En más de la mitad de los casos también dispongo de sinopsis y categorías secundarias. Cuando me quedo en blanco no estoy «vagueando», estoy ordenando mis estructuras que son…

–Mejora tu escritura: aprenda usted mismo.

Sherlock cortó su monólogo de golpe y pestañeó un par de veces. Luego sus pupilas se movieron erráticamente un segundo antes de responder.

–Rosemary Sassoon. Categoría principal: escritura. Secundaria: autoguías. Número de catálogo: Tres mil ochocientos noventa y seis.

–Doscientos cincuenta y dos, C.

Otro movimiento de pupilas.

–El diccionario de Oxford. Al igual que la A y la B. Categoría: diccionarios, obviamente.

– Thích Nhá̂t Hạnh.

–¿En serio alguien consulta esa basura zen? Porque es realmente increíble que en una prisión haya catorce libros distintos suyos, más que de Stephen King, y para más inri están francamente desgastados. ¿Cómo puede alguien escribir catorce libros sobre budismo? ¿Y cómo puede alguien leerlos?

Hache sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–En la cárcel sólo hay tres cosas que no puedes hacer: insultar a la madre de alguien, llamar nazi a alguien que no lo sea y burlarte de la religión de alguien. Esto último, irónicamente, puede hacer que te maten, por muy budista que sea el insultado.

–Lo del complejo de Edipo y la Ley de Godwin, lo entiendo. Lo de la religión se escapa a mi razonamiento, hoy y siempre.

–Pues vete acostumbrando a que no se te note, porque con tu nuevo puesto en ayudante de la Biblioteca por aquí vas a codearte con criminales que son fanáticos religiosos todos los días. Me va a venir genial tener un ordenador con patas. Cobrarás diez libras a la semana y tu horario será de ocho a una de la tarde, de lunes a sábado –dijo, y extendió una mano hacia el moreno, ahora con una divertida expresión en la cara–. Y por cierto: bienvenido.

Sherlock alzó la comisura de la boca y estrechó aquella mano fina y de dedos larguísimos.

–¡Ah! Se me olvidaba: hay que inventariar en esta lista los doscientos ochenta libros que están en préstamo –dijo Hache, tendiéndole una carpeta de clip y un taco de fichas–. A currar, computadora humana.

Los ojos de Sherlock volvieron a danzar, entrando y saliendo de su palacio mental en apenas un segundo.

–Si tenemos en cuenta la numeración de las etiquetas, debería haber cuatrocientos siete libros en préstamo.

La dulce expresión de Hache se borró de golpe, entrecerró los ojillos y apretó la mandíbula hasta que rechinaron los dientes. Por primera vez en todo el día, el detective pudo entrever un sentimiento más allá de la alegría o la indiferencia en los rasgos de aquel hombre, que parecía estar fabricado de calma y sonrisas. Tenía tanta rabia que echaba chispas por los ojos.

–¿Estás insinuando que me han robado doscientos veintisiete libros a lo largo de los años? –Su puño se estrelló con un sonoro golpe contra la estantería más cercana–. ¡JODER! ¡Esto SÍ que me cabrea!

–

–

–

 **NOTAS Y REVIEWS**

Como siempre, antes de nada gracias a Rinoa L. Trancy, mi Beta y amiga. Eres amor en barra :*

¡Y TRANQUILIDAD! El próximo capítulo es todo Johnny con Sherly, pero es que el pobre doctor tiene sus horarios que cumplir, ¡no va a trabajar 24/7 sólo por Holmes! (aún)

La curiosidad de día de hoy es sobre… «Ricitos». En realidad el mote que le ponen a Sherlock en inglés sería «Ringlets», que podría traducirse como Tirabuzones, pero me parece TAN MONO –y peyorativo– lo de Ricitos, que así se va a quedar. Por que qué coño: el fic es mío y hago lo que me da la gana en el :)

Y ahora los comentarios a las reviews (la sal de la vida, el aire de los pulmones del escritor, la escalera hidráulica que eleva el ego):

 **NYMURIA:** ¡Gracias! ¡Eres mi primer review! No sabes la ilusión que me hace que te guste la historia y que veas que los personajes están en canon, porque ese es mi gran miedo. No te preocupes, que no pienso romperte el corazón… al menos no dejando de escribir el fic ;)

 **LYROCK:** Me encanta que te entusiasme, a mí también, la verdad. Me bulle la mente de ideas peregrinas… ¡A ver cuándo se hacen realidad! Voy a ver cómo puedo hacer lo del blog de fotos de los mini–johnlocks, os mantendré informados. Por ahora sigo buscándoles ropitas válidas para ambos XD

 **LEONESSABLUE:** ¡Aquí tienes tu nuevo cap! Pues más le vale a Sherlock no ser tan pedante como en la serie, porque a este paso el resto de los reclusos se lo van a comer por los pies en cuanto se despiste. Me alegra que te parezca un buen enfoque… tengo bastante incertidumbre, porque soy escritora de canon estricto, y esto es una auténtica meada fuera del tiesto. Y ya vendrá tu Johnlock, ya… dentro de un número indeterminado de capítulos. ¡Lo bueno se hace esperar!

 **RINOA L. TRANCY:** Ya tú sabes, mi amol. Gracias por todo, siempre.

¡Nos vemos en menos de un mes!


End file.
